Conventionally, bisphenols have been used as raw materials for thermoplastic synthetic resins such as polycarbonate resins, thermosetting resins such as epoxy resins, antioxidants, heat sensitive recording bodies, photosensitive resists, and the like. In recent years, the performances required for these bisphenols have been increasing more and more. Among them, some bisphenols having an indoline skeleton excellent in mechanical strength, optical properties and the like when made into an aromatic polycarbonate have been known (Patent Literatures 1 and 2). For example, 3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-phenyl-1H-indol-2-one has been known as a raw material bisphenol for aromatic polycarbonate having a relatively high glass transition temperature and improved adhesion to metals (Patent Literature 2). However, while the compound has high heat resistance when made into an aromatic polycarbonate, the compound has a high melting point, so that the operability is poor and further improvement in optical properties is also required.